Bah je t'aime
by suzywy
Summary: Baekhyun ne comprend absolument pas le changement de comportement de Chanyeol. Il décide d'agir afin de pouvoir comprendre ce soudain changement ... Pairing: BaekYeol


**POV Baekhyun:**

**Pourquoi me regardais t-il de cette façon comme si il allait me sauter dessus ! Cela fait depuis deux mois que j'avais remarqué qu'il avait changé vis-à-vis de moi ces gestes notamment il en profitait à chaque fois il me touchait les fesses, il me faisait des regards aguicheurs, il m'embrassa au coin des lèvres il me fixai toujours mais là j'avais remarqué que ces regards devenaient de plus en plus intense j'avais l'impression de voir du désir dans ses yeux ! Et j'étais décidé de mettre les choses au clair ! Je voulais savoir à tout prix la raison de ce changement si soudaine. Je suis décidé à lui faire tout avouer. Et je décidai d'agir, je demandai à tous les membres du groupe sauf à Chanyeol bien sûr si ils pouvaient me laisser la maison ce samedi par prétexte que je devais étudier avec une amie !**

**Étant donné qu'ils ont tous un esprit pervers ils ont tous cru que j'allais ramener ma petite amie afin de passer à l'acte...Je leur expliquer que j'allai juste étudier mais ils ne voulaient pas me croire ils me donnaient des conseils du genre "Ne le faites pas sur une table vous aurez mal au dos ...faites le dans une chambre c'est plus confortable, ne faites pas beaucoup de positions pour une première fois c'est trop, fait attention protégez vous y a un paquet de préservatifs cacher à l'intérieur de la peluche de Sehun ..." et pleins d'autres encore ! Enfin le jour venu ils me laissèrent seul...**

**J'attendis patiemment la venue de Chanyeol. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Chanyeol entra dans la maison ! Celui-ci fut surpris de ne voir personne à part moi qui me tortillai les doigts ! Il prit enfin la parole ..**

**"Où sont les autres pourquoi nous sommes seuls ?" me demanda Chanyeol**

**Je décidai d'agir et de lui dire tout !**

**"Je vais pas aller par quatre chemins ... je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as changé ? " dis-je incertain**

**"Comment ça j'ai changé ?" dit-il en se rapprochant de moi**

**"Eh qu'est ce que tu fais" dis-je inquiet**

**Il m'attrapa tout d'un coup le bras et me balança sur le canapé tout en s'installant à califourchon sur moi.**

**" T'aurai pas dû nous laisser seul" me dit-il avant de passer l'une de ses mains derrière mon cou et attirer mon visage au sien pour déposer doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Puis, il sépara nos lèvres pour m'observer, je rougissait face à son regard remplit de désirs, rouge de honte je baissa la tête il pris ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrassa sauvagement nos langues se touchèrent, s'entremêlèrent avec une sensualité infinie.**

**Il rompit le baiser pour laisser glisser ses lèvres vers mon cou qu'il embrassa, suça et mordilla avec lenteur, me faisant languir. Après avoir laissé quelques marques rouges sur mon cou, il décida enfin de me retirai mon T-Shirt, il commença à me caresser mon torse du bout des doigts pour ensuite les remplaçaient par sa bouche et partir torturer un à un mes deux boutons de chairs, de sa langue, de ses dents et de ses lèvres...Je soupirai sous ses caresses. Après avoir enlevait ces propres habits (mon dieu il a un corps), il m'enlevait rapidement mon jean suivit de mon boxer ! Il se positionna entre mes jambes avant de prendre directement mon membre dans sa bouche sous un hoquet de surprise de ma part et de débuter de lents vas et viens.**

**"Han ...plus vite..."**

**Il m'obéissait en accélérant la cadence..Je finis par venir dans sa bouche, il avala tout et revint m'embrassai passionnément.**

**"Han... Chanyeolie...prend moi !**

**Il se présenta à mon entrée et me pénétra d'une poussée. C'était vraiment douloureux, j'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement ça faisait mal ...**

**"Excuse moi je me suis emporté .." me dit il**

**"C'est rien embrasse moi" lui ordonnais-je**

**Il s'exécuta en m'embrassant tout en douceur, tentant ainsi de se faire pardonner. Au bout d'un moment la douleur disparut totalement et je lui donnai le signal il commença alors de lents vas et viens qui accélérèrent avec le temps.**

**Bientôt, les coups de hanches devinrent des coups de butoirs touchant pratiquement à chaque coups ma prostate , me faisant hurler de plaisir !**

**Enfin, nous jouîmes simultanément, lui en moi , et moi entre nos deux torses.**

**Il se retira de moi avant de se laisser tomber à mes cotés à bout de souffle et de m'enlacer.**

**Il me regardait d'un air sérieux et me dit : " Je t'aime"**

**"Moi aussi" lui répondis-je simplement avant de l'embrasser j'avais enfin compris pourquoi il avait changer de comportement avec moi c'était juste parce qu'il m'aimait.**


End file.
